sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Tigeroan Dragon
A Tigeroan Dragon is a special dragon straight from Tigeroa. They are the type of dragon that stands on two legs and uses it's arms for other things. They are not usually evil,however. they have a single golden horn right on top of thier nose, and ridges above thier eyes. they have a line of scales down thier back, passing large wings on the way. they have typical dragon wings, but they sometimes use that spike midway across the wing for combat. they have a double-spade tail, and strong legs and arms. thier legs usually look stocky and rather slow when they are standing or walking, but they're simply folded up. a cat sitting down. like Tunebirds, thier element depends on color. However, this element often defines a Tigeroan Dragon, and so he pays due attention to it and how he uses his element Green dragons have the element of nature. This is mostly healing, however it does have combat uses. they often apply as medics, and don't take sides when aiding injured. Blue dragons have the element of water. Despite this, they are the first dragons who will jump to battle. They are often the type who will crash a party or at least wreck the food bar. Yellow dragons have the element of lightning. They have very little on the way of non-combat uses for it. Yellow dragons are content as gaurdians or sentrys. Red dragons have the element of fire. They have a good balance of stas and combat uses. Red dragons are usually the trainers for other dragons, being content to teach and pass on wisdom. Some are tradespeople, and a fair amount are soldiers. Black dragons have the element of dark. They usually carry out those missions in which stealth is essential. They make good spys, thieves, assassins, and capturers. White dragons have the element of wind, although most of this is statistical. they are usually scouts or serve to power up troops before battle. Purple dragons have the element of poison. These dragons are usually best to get those goods that others don't have. they also make exceptional assassins, and are perfect for poisoning anyone, no matter how. Pink dragons are not always female, so watch yourself have the element of psychic. they are usually gypsies or fortune tellers. Sometimes they cast curses or spells on others. Brown dragons have the element of ground, and this is usually combat. They make good tunnelers or contacts from inside, as they know how to make allies and get to places they should'nt, even in the midst of war. Gray dragons have the element of steel, and this is usually combat. They make good front-line soldiers and siege dragons, as they are able to smash most materials. Light Blue dragons have the element of ice. these are the trap dragons, exceptional at getting who you want. they also make good security for the same reasons. Oarnge dragons have the power of rock. These are the traders and store owners, who make up much of a city. They are well-suited to it,though. With thier rock abilities, they can hide whole stores from wars by simply moving underground, or throwing rocks at nosy burglars.